The present invention relates to a fuel injection pump for a Diesel engine for feeding fuel under pressure to the respective cylinders of the engine.
Recently, in view of air pollution by automobiles pressure of the fuel fed to the engine has been required to be made higher.
In order to increase the fuel pressure, mechanical strength of each element of the fuel pump must be taken into consideration, for example the strength of a cylinder, a pump housing, a cam shaft etc. must be increased. In a conventional fuel injection pump, however, an assembling hole is provided on the pump housing at its bottom for assembling each element of the pump through the hole, and therefore, it is impossible to make the pump housing stronger without enlarging the size thereof.